<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Osaka by knapp_shappeys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338557">Osaka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys'>knapp_shappeys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabin Pressure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ah, time zones—they plague even the best of us. <br/>an early morning in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Crieff &amp; Douglas Richardson &amp; Theresa of Liechtenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Osaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The castle’s lights glittered off the moat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one of you,” Douglas began carefully, tracing a line in the dirt with the toe of his shoe, “could possibly explain why we’re out here, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the morning.” A chill had descended over the city, and his breath came out as a fog in the dim glow of a nearby pathway light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under cover of darkness, Theresa chanced a guilty look at Martin, who had his nose and mouth buried into the folds of a scarf. “Shall I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” Martin stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, dwarfed by his too-big down coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa sighed and turned away from Martin slightly to address Douglas. “Well. We landed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got to the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we. Fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good, but you left out one detail.” Douglas turned and raised an eyebrow at Theresa, who was sandwiched between him and Martin on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa sighed again. This time, despite the elocution lessons she must have suffered through in her childhood, her tone was laced with a hint of irritation. “We landed here at noon. Which is 3 in the morning back home for you, and 4 for me. And which is why…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, it’s my fault…” Martin interjected weakly from the other end of the bench, momentarily pulling his scarf from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Douglas, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to admit.” Theresa protested, ignoring Martin. “Cold day. Warm hotel room. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to talk. You fell asleep too. You were even </span>
  <em>
    <span>snoring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good nap…” Martin yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa wasn’t finished. “Douglas, you were even lying on top of my jacket, I couldn’t dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>move </span>
  </em>
  <span>or else I’d wake both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we woke up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>midnight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Douglas looked back across the sleeping metropolis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Douglas felt an arm interlock around his, and he looked over to see Theresa do the same to Martin until they were huddling closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled apologetically up at him. “Hey. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’m sorry too.” It was hard for Douglas to be truly irritated with her, when they really were in this together. When the chill of witching hour in this foreign country was almost a form of chastisement. When Theresa cared so much about Martin, and him, and the rest of the airline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Theresa was one of the best albeit—also one of the strangest—friends he’d ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can sightsee when the sun rises,” she supplied with a hopeful look in her eyes, apparent even though the area was dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Douglas smiled back at her. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Theresa turned to Martin, who had put his head on her shoulder, before looking back out at the ancient castle moat. “Aren’t we lucky this park is open twenty-four hours a day?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>set in Osaka castle park: which, indeed, is open 24 hours a day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>